The disclosure relates generally to conferencing systems, and more particularly to interoperability and collaboration systems which support group calls.
Communication networks, e.g., radio communications networks, often allow for the creation of communication groups or talk groups. A communication group may generally be created using identifiers associated with communication devices, e.g., radio communication devices.
Often, in a communication network such as an Internet Protocol (IP) interoperability and collaboration system (IPICS) system, participants may be added into a talk group by an operator of the IPICS system. After a talk group is created, additional participants may be manually added into the talk group by the operator of the IPICS system. An additional participant who wishes to participate in an existing talk group will typically have to determine how to communicate with the operator of the IPICS system, and, upon determining how to communicate with the operator of the IPICS system, will have to request to be added to the existing talk group. Determining how to communicate with the operator may be inconvenient. In addition, waiting for the operator of the IPICS system to respond to a request to be added to the existing talk group may take a significant amount of time and be disruptive to the operator.